Astotheles
Astotheles is the leader of the Bandits, and serves as a mid-boss in Chapter 4. He leads the Bandits to attack Team Snakemouth. The team first gets captured by the Bandits while seeking for the Earth Key required to unlock the Sand Castle. When they find a way to escape they eventually faces him, who tells them the truth behind their capture, and fights them. After his defeat, however, he quickly changes his mind, admiring the team for them going against the Wasps that threaten them after an argument that occurred in the hideout, and gives the key to the team anyways despite still having the ability to fight with his army of bandits, showing that he has quite changeable mood and mind that is only seemingly based on his greed for resources. He does act like a fair and serious character by appearance, though Appearance & Personalities Astotheles has only one arm, and wears a blue cloak. With a belt (Bandit's symbol on it). He's actually not evil, he aims to create a good home for bandits and fugitives. A diary can be found in his hideout. Diary "Day XXX. An unprepared moth was spotted near the sandpits. He carried quite a few berries." "Although I truly pitied him, the funds will let us get through this month smoothly." "Day YYZ. The flowers bloomed in our garden. Our hideout comes closer to becoming a home." "Day ZZZ. I was shown mercy today. Mercy I have not shown others..." "I need to think. I've left the hideout in charge of my trusted advisor. But I'll return." Battle Stats As a mini-boss, Astotheles has moderately high stats. The battle is unique because using an item during his battle will cause him to destroy it before the party member is able to use it. He has two attacks: the more common one is to stab a party member multiple times with his staff, the other is to swipe with his staff. On Hard Mode, he'll rarely follow up his swipe attack with the multi-stab. You can tell that he's about to use the multi-stab attack by a glint effect at his eye before the attack. He also has a defensive stance that is used after taking a non-flipping damage occasionally that increases his defense by 2 (3) until the next turn (similar to Numbnails), though it can be cancelled by a flipping attack. Since items cannot be used in the battle, healing up before the battle and having a good command of medals and action commands are recommended. Since his most common attack is both direct and multi-hit, Spiky Bod is very effective against him, Taunt, Deep Taunt, and Favorite One, as well as some defensive Medals for Kabbu are recommended as well. Fortunately, he is not too hard to deal with in general. Spy Log Gallery Astotheles Itemless.png|Items cannot be used in the battle and will be broken (as shown in the demo video) Trivia * Astotheles was announced during the v0.6 roundup, where his ability of disabling the item is shown. * Astotheles appears on the main menu along with a Burglar after Chapter 4 is complete. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Pre-release contents